


Early Mornings

by EmeraldWaves



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, I was challenged, M/M, SaruMi - Freeform, do you see that fluff tag, post-series canon? i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: Misaki wakes Saruhiko up before dawn to surprise him with something special.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xladysaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/gifts).



> So this one day, Adriana was surprised when I told her a fluff headcanon cause I always write angst, so I wrote this to prove I could write fluff. LOL.

At 4:30 AM, it was still dark outside, and Saruhiko hated Misaki a little bit as the alarm blared in his ear. He was used to seeing darkness outside of the window, since he normally couldn’t fall asleep until much after Misaki, but this was something different entirely. 

“C’mon Saru! Get up!” He felt a pillow whack him in the face, and his head throbbed as his hand floundered about trying to grab said pillow from Misaki’s hand with an annoyed grunt. Between Misaki’s loud tone, and the obnoxious alarm, Saruhiko could feel his headache growing. 

Yes, Saruhiko was used to the darkness when he finally drifted to sleep every night, but he certainly wasn’t used to waking up to it. And how the hell did Misaki have so much energy?!

“Saru…” he moaned, flopping his body over Saruhiko’s hip. “We’re gonna miss it!” 

“I’m awake,” he growled, slowly sitting up. His hair was disheveled, and his shirt was twisted around his chest. He yawned, stretching one hand up, and letting it flop back down onto the bed lazily. 

“Let’s go! Let’s go!” Misaki said, tugging on Saruhiko’s arm. He was starting to regret having ever moved back in with the loud redhead. 

“Alright…” Saruhiko didn’t know what could be so damn important Misaki had to wake him up before the damn sun had risen. Unfortunately, when Misaki had asked, Saruhiko had already given him permission to wake him whenever today on his day off. Misaki had said there was something he wanted to show Saruhiko desperately. However, Saruhiko hadn’t been expecting Misaki to wake him up so damn early! He had felt as though he had just let sleep take him and now, he was already waking up again. 

Saruhiko blinked his eyes sleepily, scratching at his collarbone where the old scar could be seen with the way his shirt slouched off his shoulder. He let out another loud yawn, small tears pooling in the corner of his eyes, and he slowly willed them open. He stared at Misaki for a moment, realizing he was already dressed and clearly ready to go.

He reached over, his hand fumbling on the nightstand for his glasses and he put them on. “I’m awake,” Saruhiko repeated, still muttering, his voice dry and half-awake. 

Misaki rolled off of the bed. “You said that already. Get dressed really fast, we can eat breakfast after!” Misaki mumbled, tossing a clean shirt at Saruhiko.

“So demanding, Mi~sa~ki~” Saruhiko teased tiredly, yanking off his shirt as he began to button up the new shirt Misaki had thrown at him. 

He couldn’t help but smirk a bit, noticing Misaki’s face light up as he stared at Saruhiko’s bare chest. They’d been living together, (and sleeping together) for quite some time now, but apparently Misaki still blushed seeing his boyfriend naked. It was, admittedly, kind of nice. 

“We...we don’t have time for your teasing, Saru! Let’s go, hurry up!” he yelled, Saruhiko winced, annoyed by the sound of Misaki’s loud voice. 

“Alright, alright. We can go,” he muttered. Really, Saruhiko wanted to get this all over with, since he was exhausted, having barely got any sleep.

Groaning, he followed Misaki to the car, and he was thankful when Misaki got into the driver’s seat, not that Saruhiko had any idea where they were going.

He stared out the window, but occasionally flicked his gaze back towards Misaki. His boyfriend was really something, smiling all cheerfully, casually humming along to a song. His red hair stuck out from under the beanie he was wearing, and his clothes were a bit wrinkled, but he he still looked _awake_ —even his hazel eyes glimmered brightly under the dim streetlights which rushed by the car. How he had the energy at 5 AM was something Saruhiko was certain he didn’t understand. Misaki was cute though, when he got all eager like this, and Saruhiko always caved to Misaki’s whims when he was this enthusiastic.

He glanced back out the window when Misaki turned the car onto the highway. “I didn’t bring anything for a long road trip,” Saruhiko muttered.

“It’s okay! Me neither,” Misaki replied. “We’re not going to be there for very long or anything.” Saruhiko raised an eyebrow skeptically, and silently wondered where the hell Misaki was taking them.

The streetlights zoomed by as Misaki continued to drive on the highway, and Saruhiko let out a silent yawn. He rest his head on his hand, trying not to fall asleep. The music was loud enough to keep Saruhiko from drifting while watching the lulling rush of the highway breeze by the car. Misaki was talking, excitedly, but Saruhiko was having a hard time listening. Though he really didn’t want to fall asleep, seeing as Misaki was so damn thrilled to be taking him wherever he was—Saruhiko didn’t want to ruin the fun for him.

“Don’t worry, Saru! We’re almost there!” he smiled, as though he had completely read Saruhiko’s mind. 

“Mm,” he muttered, glancing back to the window. The surroundings were growing vaguely familiar and Saruhiko’s heart began to pulse in his chest—There was no way Misaki would take him to one of his least favorite places in the whole entire world. 

“Misaki,” he growled slowly. “Are we going to...the beach?”

“Uh…” Misaki froze. Stopping at a red light, he slowly turning his head to look at Saruhiko. “Okay...don’t get mad…” he paused, laughing awkwardly. 

Saruhiko groaned. He _hated_ the beach. He hated the hot, overbearing sun, the sticky sand which always got into crevices of his body he didn’t even know existed. The water was always freezing and smelled like old, rotted seaweed. It was an unpleasant place to say the least.

“Misaki. Please tell me you didn’t wake me up at 4:30 in the morning just to take me to the damn beach!” he yelled.

“Okay, I know that’s what you’re thinking, but just trust me on this. We won’t even touch the sand.” 

“We better not.” So much for playing nice, but Saruhiko really had thought Misaki was a tiny bit smarter than this.

The beach came into view, and the first gentle rays of the morning were reflecting on the rolling waves, glistening twinkles of water shining brightly against the dawn. The parking lot was practically empty, give or take a few cars. Saruhiko was thankful the sun wasn’t completely up yet. At least one annoying thing was taken out of this equation.

“C’mon Saru!” Misaki said, parking the car with a smile on his face. “It’s almost time.” 

The beach stretched as far as the eye could see. It curved down the coast, and into the darkness. Saruhiko could make out a few docks and piers a little ways down, but as it went on, it grew harder and harder to see. There were a few people running on the beach, or Saruhiko thought he could make out a few silhouettes down by the shore. The deep navy skyline sank down into the dark blue ocean water, and the wind blew against his hair, whipping it around his eyes and glasses as a shiver ran down his spine. The rush of the waves was heard in the distance, the silence of night was slowly breaking as a few birds cried out on the wind. 

Misaki had parked them right next to a pier, and it ran all the way into the ocean, standing tall above the water. Saruhiko could see a few people walking down the pier, but mostly, they were alone. 

Misaki reached forward and grabbed Saruhiko’s hand, pulling him down the wooden pier. Their feet tapped against the creaking wood, and Saruhiko didn’t mind the sound of the waves crashing against the poles of the pier beneath them. The breeze picked up the closer they got to the edge of the pier, the morning winds curling Saruhiko’s bangs around his forehead.

Misaki dragged Saruhiko all the way down the pier, and paused at the end, stopping against the railing. He smiled, leaning over the edge, the tiny pieces of red hair whipped against his neck. 

“This is the best place to see the sunrise...and I’ve been wanting to watch it with you,” Misaki smiled, and Saruhiko felt his face flush as he stared at the boy next to him. The dawn was kissing Misaki’s red cheeks, and his hazel eyes shimmered against the dark, rolling waves. It was as though they were in middle school again, Misaki’s exuberant excitement rubbing off on him; his heart thumped in his chest excitedly.

It was such an innocent thing, to watch the sunrise with someone you cared about, and yet it was just the kind of thing Misaki would come up with, so perfect for them. After everything they’d been through, they were finally together again, best friends, lovers...as if it had always been meant to be. This was the start of a new time for them, as it was the start of a new day. Misaki probably didn’t mean for it to be that symbolic, but Saruhiko appreciated it nonetheless. 

“...Ah...I see,” Saruhiko replied finally, unable to find the proper words to express his feelings.

“Plus...uh...It’s supposed to be romantic, watching the sunrise with your...boyfriend...person…” Misaki blushed, and scratched his cheek. 

Leaning forward, Saruhiko’s hands grabbed Misaki’s cheeks and pressed their lips together, the first rays of sun peaking over the horizon as they kissed. Misaki’s lips were dry, but warm and welcoming, everything Saruhiko needed them to be. He kissed him gently, his teeth nipping playfully at Misaki’s bottom lip, the wind warming up as the rising sun began to illuminate the now shining water. 

They stood at the edge of the pier and wrapped their fingers together. “I’m glad to be here with you,” Misaki smiled.

Saruhiko was blushing, and he wondered if he would actually have to watch the sun rise when his sun was directly next to him, already shining plenty bright.

**Author's Note:**

> okay I know I was being all silly, but for real, I hope you like this Adriana, I super appreciate you always editing my fics for me and for always chatting with me about stupid crap like Vines and Top5s and for listening to me complain about crap LOL. You're a great friend and I love getting to trade fics with you and talk about these dumb ass characters! So I hope you enjoyed this silly fluff fic, cause LBR I can't gift you angst cause you are a fragile.
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr.  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about things with me!


End file.
